1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Multi-layered solar energy collector.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The solar energy is one of the most important energy sources and an ideal one for there is no danger of using out thereof. Besides, it is clean causing no pollution, without noise and low in cost of producing an unit energy.
The conventional solar energy collectors utilize the photo-electric effect of semiconductors to convert solar energy directly into electric energy. However, most of the collectors convert the solar energy into thermal one first for transferring to a power plant where said thermal energy are utilized to generate electric power.
Several types of collectors to convert solar energy into thermal one have been developed, such as a focusing typed collector, plane type collector, etc. The former has a larger focusing rate to obtain a high temperature output. But one of the disadvantages to this type of collector resides in not having the ability to catch the scattering radiation of the sun's ray. Therefore this type of collector must always be equipped with a tracking mechanism to constantly face the collector toward the sun. The plane type collector can utilize both the direct and scattering radiation of the ray without having a tracking means. But the output of thermal energy is extremely restricted to the temperature thereof, say at most 100.degree. C.